<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>helping hand by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154102">helping hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, Being Walked In On, Episode: s06e01 Broken, M/M, Masturbation, Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Juan "Alvie" Alvarez, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>House walks in on Alvie getting off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juan "Alvie" Alvarez/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merry Month of Masturbation 2020, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>helping hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:</b> topping from the bottom<br/>also for <b>dick or treat</b> and the <b>merry month of masturbation</b>.</p><p>i missed halvie! it felt great to go back to them.</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>House's sessions with Nolan are forty-five minutes long. And that's more than enough time for Alvie to get off in.</p><p>It's not like he can ask him to just step off and go outside their room while he gets off, he rationalizes. He's sure House does the exact same thing when he has a session with Medina. They're guys, they get how this works. You can't just go well over a month without getting off at least <em>once</em>. It's not right. Although maybe his opinion on this is wrong, considering testosterone makes his sex drive crazy and House's addiction perhaps took a hit on his sex drive.</p><p>But matter of fact is that he's getting off in their bedroom.</p><p>Of course House pops up in his mind. He's older and he's white and he's handsome and it's <em>easy</em> to get off with him in mind. It falls perfectly into place, like a piece of a puzzle. He can imagine House fucking him, mumbling insults he may or may not mean, and it feels right. Like it will happen eventually. He's unsure if it will — hey, maybe it will — but the doctors and nurses most certainly wouldn't be happy about it.</p><p>(Except for Nolan. Nolan's weird, he'd probably be happy that House is making some sort of <em>connection</em>, even if said connection is through having sex with his manic roommate. That's human connection, alright, even if just because he's pushing into him. He won't be happy about the lack of condoms, though.)</p><p>Alvie bites the inside of his cheek almost hard enough to taste blood as he fingers himself, pressing his palm against his dick. He's dizzy with it, with arousal, legs spread on his bed, his face half-buried on his pillow as he tries his best to get off. It's frantic motions, the edge seemingly never being reached, an eternal chase that he's starting to get <em>quite</em> bothered by. No matter what he does, he can't manage to reach orgasm, as much as he may rub his clit.</p><p>He forgets to check the alarm clock, and he's only brought back to reality when House clears his throat loudly.</p><p>He jumps and his eyes widen, looking up at him. His face flushes a deep red as he pulls his boxers back up hurriedly.</p><p>"Oh God, House, I'm <em>so</em> sorry, I didn't check the clock —"</p><p>"It's alright," he says noncommittally, shrugging as he closes the door behind himself. "Who were you thinkin' of? Who's the lucky gal?" he teases. "One of the nurses? You do look the type."</p><p>"I'm gay," Alvie says, without much of his consent on the matter of it slipping out of his mouth.</p><p>House doesn't miss a beat. "What, Nolan, Medina, then? I certainly get Nolan. I'm bi, you know, so—"</p><p>Alvie cringes before he says, "What if it was you?" </p><p>It's a quiet offer, and anxiety plays at him.</p><p>House blinks, and he looks at him. "I mean, that'd be quite interesting," he says, as if they're discussing a hypothetical. When Alvie looks away, he makes a noise. "What, really? <em>Me</em>?"</p><p>"Yes," he agrees, still not looking at him.</p><p>House limps over to him and pulls him into a kiss. His eyes widen before they flutter shut, kissing back eagerly.</p><p>"I thought you wouldn't really, you know, have the hots for your roommate who treats you like shit. And who also beat the shit out of you." He hums. "Although, now that I think about it—"</p><p>"Hey!" Alvie exclaims, because he doesn't really want to have his masochism dissected. At least not right now, at least not before he gets to sleep with House. "We can discuss my obvious masochism <em>later</em>. After you fuck me. Because I <em>really</em> want you to fuck me."</p><p>He gives him a self-satisfied smile. "Of course. We have no condoms, though. Would you like for me to ask Nolan for some?"</p><p>"I would rather die," he replies hastily, pulling him into another kiss. There's manic energy all over him, making him lightheaded, because House <em>wants</em> him, House wants to fuck him, and he'll get to fuck him. It makes him dizzy, a little. He wants House to take him so bad it hurts. "Come on. Just, unsafe sex. Fuck it. Nolan can yell at us when he finds out."</p><p>House laughs, an honest sound that sounds unfamiliar out of his mouth. "Of course."</p><p>He helps him pull his boxers down, but he keeps his shirt and his hoodie on. House doesn't question it, and slips out of his pants and boxers before settling down on the bed.</p><p>"I kind of, you know," he starts, "have a leg condition. I can't really <em>fuck</em> you."</p><p>"That's alright," Alvie says, nodding. "That's more than alright, in fact."</p><p>He sinks into House's cock and lets out a moan of relief he doesn't quieten.</p><p>He grabs him by his hips in response, pulls a hand up to rest at his lips. "You're going to get us caught like that, Alvie. You need to be quieter."</p><p>He grumbles. "Fine, fine. I'm just not, you know, good at being quiet."</p><p>"I've noticed," House says, and he sounds almost fond.</p><p>Alvie rides him, moaning softly as he takes charge of himself. House sometimes takes the lead as well, guiding him through the motions of taking his cock. He tries his best to stifle his moans, tries his best to be quiet, but it's rather difficult when he's getting what he's fantasized about since he first stepped into his room this time around in Mayfield.</p><p>"You — tell me when you're close, okay?" Alvie asks between panting breaths, "So you don't, you know, c-come inside me. I made a joke about being pregnant but I'd much — I'd much rather avoid it. I'm sure that's understandable."</p><p>"It is," House says, grabbing at his hips, guiding him through riding him. "You're pretty," he says. "I got quite lucky to get you as my roommate."</p><p>"<em>I</em> got quite lucky," he replies. "You're my type."</p><p>"What, white guys who treat you like garbage?"</p><p>"You forgot the — the older part of the equation," he says.</p><p>House laughs. "Of course I did. I'm sure Medina has scrambled around in your brain for why you're all over older guys."</p><p>"You already know," Alvie says, making a vague hand motion.</p><p>House's brows furrow. "Of course."</p><p>They go quiet for a second, but Alvie goes back to the task at hand of riding House. He moans softly, sucking in breaths to keep himself as quiet as he can. It's hard, though, and he's sure that House will come back from his next session with Nolan talking about how they discussed him having sex with his pretty manic roommate. It'll be great, he knows that — he can hear Nolan's dry quips about it in his head.</p><p>"I'm close," House grunts.</p><p>"Get me off first," Alvie demands, desperate, grinding down on his cock.</p><p>House does as told without much complaining, one of his hands leaning forward to rub at his clit, pressing against it. It doesn't take long for him to be driven off toward orgasm, eyes rolling back, a whimper leaving his mouth as he comes all over House's cock, spasming a little before pulling himself off him.</p><p>"Let me watch," Alvie says, sleepiness crawling into his voice.</p><p>House lets him watch— he doesn't take long to come, only a few motions of his hand before he releases all over his own hand. He unceremoniously grabs a tissue from the nightstand and cleans himself off. </p><p>"So?" House asks, looking at him intently as he pulls his boxers and pants back on.</p><p>"So." He swallows. "We're doing this again?"</p><p>"I hope so," he says. "Hopefully they don't put us in different rooms when they find out. Psych patients aren't really supposed to have sex, you know."</p><p>Alvie laughs. "Yeah, I'm aware," he says. He pulls his boxers and pants back on, as well. "Um, thank you for the lay. It was great. I'll… try not to get caught getting off again."</p><p>"You should try getting caught more often, if anything. It was really hot." Alvie blushes at that. "I do the same thing, don't worry. Although I take less time to come than you do."</p><p>"Dicks are helpful in that regard."</p><p>House laughs. "So I've heard."</p><p>Alvie thinks that he could get used to the sound of his laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>